The present invention relates to surface-active preparations, to the use thereof in disinfecting and cleaning human skin and hands and hard objects, and to the use thereof in washing and cleaning formulations for textile fibre materials.
Hydroxydiphenyl ethers are used as microbicidal active ingredients in household cleaning agents. Such formulations generally have high contents of synthetic detergents or soaps, which greatly reduce the bactericidal action of hydroxydiphenyl ether in the formulations, that is to say the bactericidal activity is unsatisfactory, but the formulations are known to have a very good long-term (persistent) microbiostatic activity on the treated surfaces (inanimate surfaces, such as textiles, plastics, carpets, tiles, etc.).
Surprisingly it has been found that, as a result of the addition of hydrotropic agents and/or alcohols, household cleaning formulations exhibit very strong bactericidal activity despite high contents of synthetic detergents or soaps.
The present invention accordingly relates to a surface-active preparation containing
(a) from 0.01 to 2% by weight of an antimicrobial active ingredient from the class of diphenyl ethers,
(b) from 0.1 to 30% by weight of a hydrotropic agent,
(c) from 6.0 to 50% by weight of one or more synthetic detergents or soaps or a combination of such substances,
(d) from 0 to 70% by weight of a monohydric or dihydric alcohol, and
(e) tap water or deionised water ad 100%.
Soap compositions are to be understood as aqueous soap solutions. These may be in the form of soap solutions or so-called syndet solutions (=synthetic detergents).
The antimicrobial action of the preparation according to the invention extends to Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria as well as to yeasts, dermatophytes, etc.
As component (a) there come into consideration especially hydroxydiphenyl ethers of the general formula 
wherein
Y is chlorine or bromine,
X is C1-C20alkyl, hydroxy-substituted C1-C20alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, hydroxy, formyl, acetonyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C2-C20alkenyl, carboxy, carboxy-C1-C3alkyl or carboxyallyl;
Z is hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C20alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C1-C20alkoxy, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C3alkyl;
m is 1 or 2;
n is 0 or 1;
o is from 0 to 3;
p is 0 or 1;
q is from 0 to 3; and
r is 1 or 2.
Of special interest are compounds of formula (1) wherein
Y is chlorine or bromine,
m is 1,
n is 0 or 1,
o is 0,
p is 0 or 1,
r is 1 or 2, and
q is 0.
Of very special interest are compounds of formula (1) wherein
Y is chlorine,
m is 1,
n is 0,
o is 0,
p is 0 or 1,
q is 0,
r is 1 or 2 and
p is 0.
Especially preferred are the compounds of formulae 
Also of interest are halogen-free diphenyl ethers of formula (1), for example compounds of formula (1) wherein
p and r are 0.
Especially preferred compounds accordingly correspond to formula 
wherein
R1 and R2 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C1-C20alkoxy, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C3alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl or C1-C20alkoxy;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, hydroxy-substituted C1-C20alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, hydroxy, formyl, acetonyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C2-C20alkenyl, carboxy, carboxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C3alkyl or carboxyallyl.
Very especially preferred compounds correspond to formulae 
The following compounds come into consideration as component (b):
sulfonates of terpenoids or of mono- or di-nuclear aromatic compounds, e.g. sulfonates of camphor, toluene, xylene, cumene or of naphthol;
saturated or unsaturated C3-C12-di- or -poly-carboxylic acids, e.g. malonic, succinic, glutaric, adipic, pimelic, suberic, azelaic and sebacic acid, undecane- and dodecane-dioic acid, fumaric, maleic, tartaric and malic acid and also citric and aconitic acid;
aminocarboxylic acids, such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, hydroxyethylethylene-diaminetetraacetic acid and nitrilotriacetic acid;
cycloaliphatic carboxylic acids, such as camphoric acid;
aromatic carboxylic acids, such as benzoic, phenylacetic, phenoxyacetic and cinnamic acid, 2-, 3- and 4-hydroxybenzoic acid, anilinic acid, o-, m- and p-chlorophenylacetic acid and o-, m- and p-chlorophenoxyacetic acid;
isethionic acid;
tannic acid;
acid amides of formula (9) 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C12 alkyl and
R2 and R3 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl, hydroxy-C1-C12-alkenyl, hydroxy-C2-C12alkyl, or a polyglycol ether chain having from 1 to 30xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHY1xe2x80x94CHY2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 groupings, wherein one of the radicals Y1 and Y2 is hydrogen and the other is methyl, such as N-methylacetamide;
urea derivatives of formula (10) 
wherein
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each independently of the others hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C1-C8hydroxyalkyl or C2-C8hydroxyalkenyl.
All the organic acids mentioned under (b) can also be in the form of their water-soluble salts, such as the alkali metal salts, especially the sodium or potassium salts or the amine (NR1R2R3) salts, wherein
R1, R2 and R3 are each independently of the others hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C1-C8hydroxyalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or polyalkenyleneoxy-C1-C18alkyl or
R1, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted morpholino.
Component (b) may be a single compound or may consist of a plurality of different compounds.
Special preference is given to a combination of cumene sulfonate and citric acid monohydrate.
As component (c) there come into consideration anionic, nonionic, cationic and zwitterionic and amphoteric synthetic detergents.
Anionic detergents are
sulfates, such as, for example, fatty alcohol sulfates, the alkyl chain of which has from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, such as, for example, sulfated lauryl alcohol;
fatty alcohol ether sulfates, such as, for example, the acid esters or salts thereof of a polyadduct of from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of a C8-C22 fatty alcohol; the alkali metal, ammonium or amine salts of C8-C20 fatty acids, referred to as soaps, such as, for example, coconut fatty acid;
alkylamide sulfates;
alkylamine sulfates, such as monoethanolamine lauryl sulfate;
alkylamide ether sulfates;
alkylryl polyether sulfates;
monoglyceride sulfates;
alkanesulfonates, the alkyl chain of which contains from 8 to 20 carbon atoms, e.g. dodecyl sulfonate;
alkylamide sulfonates;
alkylaryl sulfonates;
xcex1-olefin sulfonates;
sulfosuccinic acid derivatives, such as alkyl sulfosuccinates, alkyl ether sulfosuccinates or alkylsulfosuccinamide derivatives;
N-[alkylamidoalkyl]amino acids of formula (12) 
wherein
X is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94M+,
Y is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
Z is xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x88x921xe2x80x94
m1 is from 1 to 5,
n1 is an integer from 6 to 18, and
M is an alkali metal cation or amine cation,
alkyl and alkylaryl ether carboxylates of formula (13) CH3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94A, wherein
X is a radical of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)5-19xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 
R is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
Y is xe2x80x94(CHCHO)1-50xe2x80x94,
A is (CH2)m2xe2x88x921xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92M+ or 
m2 is from 1 to 6 and
M is an alkali metal cation or amine cation.
Also used as anionic surfactants are fatty acid methyl taurides, alkyl isothionates, fatty acid polypeptide condensation products and fatty alcohol phosphoric acid esters. The alkyl radicals occurring in those compounds preferably have from 8 to 24 carbon atoms.
The anionic surfactants are generally in the form of their water-soluble salts, such as the alkali metal, ammonium or amine salts. Examples of such salts include lithium, sodium, potassium, ammonium, triethylamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine and triethanolamine salts. The sodium, potassium or ammonium (NR1R2R3) salts, especially, are used, with R1, R2 and R3 each independently of the others being hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4hydroxy-alkyl.
Especially preferred anionic surfactants in the composition according to the invention are monoethanolamine lauryl sulfate or the alkali metal salts of fatty alcohol sulfates, especially sodium lauryl sulfate and the reaction product of from 2 to 4 mol of ethylene oxide and sodium lauryl ether sulfate.
As zwitterionic and amphoteric surfactants are C8-C18betaines, C8-C18sulfobetaines, C8-C24alkylamido-C1-C4alkylenebetaines, imidazoline carboxylates, alkylamphocarboxylic acids, alkylamphocarboxylic acids (e.g. lauroamphoglycinate) and N-alkyl-xcex2-aminopropionates or -iminodipropionates, with preference being given to C10-C20alkylamido-C1-C4alkylenebetaines and especially to coconut fatty acid amide propyl betaine.
Nonionic surfactants are, derivatives of the adducts of propylene oxide/ethylene oxide having a molecular weight of from 1000 to 15000, fatty alcohol ethoxylates (1-50 EO), alkylphenol polyglycol ethers (1-50 EO), ethoxylated hydrocarbons, fatty acid glycol partial esters, for example diethylene glycol monostearate, fatty acid alkanolamides and dialkanolamides, fatty acid alkanolamide ethoxylates and fatty amine oxides.
As cationic surfactants are amine oxides, such as, for example, behenamine oxide, cocamidopropylamine oxide, cocamine oxide, coco-morpholine oxide, decylamine oxide, decyl/tetradecylamine oxide, diaminopyrimidine oxide, dihydroxyethyl-C8-C10alkoxypropylamine oxide, dihydroxyethyl-C9-C11alkoxypropylamine oxide, dihydroxyethyl-C12-C15alkoxypropylamine oxide, dihydroxyethylcocamine oxide, dihydroxyethyllauramine oxide, dihydroxyethylstearamine oxide, dihydroxyethyl tallow amine oxide, hydrogenated tallow amine oxide, hydroxyethyl/hydroxypropyl-C12-C15alkoxypropyl-amine oxide, isostearamidopropylamine oxide, isostearamidopropylmorpholine oxide, lauramidopropylamine oxide, lauramine oxide, methylmorpholine oxide, myristamido-propylamine oxide, myristamine oxide, myristyl/cetyl amine oxide, oleamidopropylamine oxide, oleamine oxide, olivamidopropylamine oxide, palmitamidopropylamine oxide, palmitamine oxides, PEG-3-lauramine oxide, sesamidopropylamine oxide, soyamido-propylamine oxides, stearamidopropylamine oxide, stearamine oxide, tallow amidopropyl-amine oxide, tallow amine oxide and undecyleneamidopropylamine oxide.
Preference is given to the use of cocamine oxides and lauramine oxides.
As component (c) there may also be used the salts of saturated and unsaturated C8-C22 fatty acids either alone or in the form of a mixture with one another or in the form of a mixture with other detergents mentioned as component (c). Examples of such fatty acids include, for example, capric acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, arachidic, behenic, caproleic, dodecenoic, tetradecenoic, octadecenoic, oleic, eicosenoic and erucic acid, and the commercial mixtures of such acids, such as, for example, coconut fatty acid. Such acids are present in the form of salts, there coming into consideration as cations alkali metal cations, such as sodium and potassium cations, metal atoms, such as zinc and aluminium atoms, and sufficiently basic nitrogen-containing organic compounds, such as amines and ethoxylated amines. Such salts may also be prepared in situ.
As component (d) there come into consideration as dihydric alcohols especially those compounds having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkylene moiety, such as ethylene glycol, 1,2- or 1,3-propanediol, 1,3-, 1,4- or 2,3-butanediol, 1,5-pentanediol and 1,6-hexanediol.
Preference is given to 1,2-propanediol (propylene glycol).
Preferred monohydric alcohols are ethanol, n-propanol and isopropanol and mixtures of those alcohols.
The pH value of the composition according to the invention is from 3 to 10, preferably from 3.5 to 5.5.
The compositions according to the invention in the form of soap or syndet solutions may also comprise customary additives, such as sequestering agents, colorants, perfume oils, thikkening or solidifying agents (consistency regulators), emollients, UV absorbers, skin-protective agents, antioxidants, additives that improve the mechanical properties, such as dicarboxylic acids and/or aluminium, zinc, calcium and magnesium salts of C14-C22fatty acids, and optionally preservatives.
Soap compositions according to the invention can be prepared by mixing components (a) and (b), (c) and optionally (d) in any desired order with the requisite amount of deionised water and stirring the mixture until homogeneous. The mixture is made up to 100% with tap water or deionised water. This is a purely physical procedure. No chemical reaction takes place between the individual components.
The formulations according to the invention exhibit strong bactericidal activity in two respects:
rapid destruction of germs present.
This can be demonstrated, for example, by a suspension test, e.g. according to test method EN 1276.
long-term bactericidal activity on the treated surface, as a result of which repopulation is prevented effectively.
This can be demonstrated, for example, by the AATCC 100-1993 method.
For disinfecting and cleaning human skin and hands and hard objects, the soap compositions according to the invention can be applied thereto in dilute or undiluted form, an amount of at least 2 ml, preferably in the undiluted form, coming into consideration for disinfection of the hands.
The soap compositions according to the invention are also used in washing and cleaning formulations, such as, for example, in liquid, household and powder detergents or in softeners for textile fibre materials.
The fibre materials are undyed or dyed or printed fibre materials, for example of silk, wool, polyamide or polyurethanes, and especially cellulosic fibre materials of all kinds. Such fibre materials are, for example, natural cellulose fibres, such as cotton, linen, jute and hemp, as well as cellulose and regenerated cellulose. Preferred suitable textile fibre materials are of cotton.
The following Examples illustrate the invention. Percentages and parts are percentages and parts by weight.